leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Message of the Wind
---- Message of the Wind (Japanese: 風のメッセージ lit. Kaze no Message) is the second ending theme of the . It debuted in DP062, replacing By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~. A PokaPoka Version debuted in DP073. It returned to the previous version in DP084. It was later replaced by Surely Tomorrow in DP096. Ending animation Synopsis The word "Pokémon" in English flashes by in different colors of the rainbow. The camera scrolls by the characters and their Pokémon, first 's, then 's, then 's. Ash throws a Poké Ball, then Brock, then Dawn in a blue dress. Ash and is seen standing under a cherry blossom tree while leaves are falling off the tree and floating in the wind. Pikachu jumps onto Ash's arms and he holds Pikachu up in the air. Zoey and are shown in front of a staircase of light. and Dawn in a puffy yellow dress with pink ribbons appear on the top step. It transitions into a close-up shot of Dawn with her hair and the ribbons flowing in the wind. Ash is shown in a Japanese cheer squad outfit, with Pikachu in a holding and with a white strand of cloth tied around his head. Dawn, Piplup, and are shown wearing pink cheerleading outfits. A crowd of Nurse Joy appears and Brock running to them with a bouquet of roses. Brock gets a close up with heart-shaped his eyes. appears from behind, threatening him with a . Brock winces in pain. Jessilina flies over a city at night on a broomstick, holding a lollipop. She flies towards James, , and , waves the lollipop at them, and turns them into versions of themselves. A much bigger chibi Jessilina appears beside them, scaring them away. Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Dawn, and Piplup are chasing a group of in the sunset. The three stop at a cliff and watch the Butterfree fly towards the sun. Characters to DP095.]] * * * * Jessie * James * Zoey * * Nurse Joy (many) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; DP064-DP084) * ( ; DP085-DP095) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; DP084-DP095) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple) Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | I'll become Stronger and stronger So the promise I made, even now Is always dazzling in my heart Are you well? How are your friends? The smell of the wind, the color of the sky Are they the same? Our dreams will someday come true But we can't just wait for them You have to grab them for yourself! A scar on your shin, sad memories If you run at full throttle, they'll all disappear! Yes... Surely, surely I'll never lose Magical spells... There's no need for things like that! Run, run Faster than the wind On this road ahead Look, the buds of our dreams are peeking out |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | I'll become Stronger and stronger So the promise I made, even now Is always dazzling in my heart Are you well? How are your friends? The smell of the wind, the color of the sky Are they the same? Our dreams will someday come true But we can't just wait for them You have to grab them for yourself! A scar on your shin, sad memories If you run at full throttle, they'll all disappear! Yes... Surely, surely I'll never lose Magical spells... There's no need for things like that! Run, run Faster than the wind On this road ahead Look, the buds of our dreams are peeking out Do you remember that melody? The pitch is off, and the tone's a little flat But it sure is nostalgic When you want to cry, you can cry The trails left by tears are cold But I'm sure a warm wind will blow Fighting is the proof of life So be stimulated, overpass the survival battle♪ Yes... Bring about, bring about and our is perfect!! Go on, go on Face to the future On this road ahead Look, the buds of our dreams are laughing The seed of courage planted in my small heart No matter what rain or wind, it will persevere The great sky stretches on forever We'll fly far, far over the clouds... that's right... I'll become Stronger and stronger Magical spells... There's no need for things like that! Run, run Faster than the wind On this road ahead Look, the buds of our dreams are peeking out |} |} Variants # DP062 - DP063: The original animation. # DP064 - DP073: was added. # DP073 - DP083: Song changed to PokaPoka-Version. # DP084: was added. # DP085 - DP095: replaces Gligar. Trivia Errors External links Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ22 ja:風のメッセージ zh:風的信息